Phineas and Ferb: Legends with The Dark Knight
by AceOfKnaves
Summary: Two worlds meet for the first time. Three freinds are separated, on three different sides of the battle lines, in Gotham City. Phineas' sanity hangs in the balance. Isabella is finally brave enough to make a move on him, with the help of a new friend. And Ferb finds someone who talks almost as little as he does? Romance later on. Rated T for for possible disturbing elements.
1. Prologue

**Good evening ladies and gentlemen! I will be tonight's entertainment!**

**So, this is my first ever Fan-Fiction! Hooray for me! I hope that it isn't too weird, that it's reasonably well written, and that you all enjoy it. I'm always open to constructive criticism, so please review!**

**Oh, and I'm going to warn you right now: my update times probably won't be the fastest. I will try to post as often as I can, but there's a lot going on, other than just writing this story. So, as I said, you've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Phineas and Ferb**_**, or **_**Batman**_**. They, and all associated characters, belong to Disney, and to DC Comics, respectively.**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

A Stranger walked through Gotham. It was not his first time there. He came as an observer. He watched as a Clown and a Bat prepared to do battle once again. But this time, there would be something different; a different soul on the line, new players in the game.

In another part of the city, the Girl Jester made her own plans, having no way of knowing how intertwined they were with those of the Clown and the Bat, the two beings she wished to avoid more than all others on this night.

In a prison of the mind, a Doctor sat, and studied. He studied the ill, the imprisoned. A Milliner. An Animal. A Genius. A Seductress. A Killer Among Killers. And even, another Doctor. All of them mad, each in their own ways. Even the Doctors, both of them.

And finally, next to a Signal, stood a Commissioner, waiting for a Bat. Together, they had dealt with all of the mad in their city, and they felt safe because of it.

The Stranger saw all of this, and knew that none of them were prepared for what was to come. It would change the Game. Forever.

* * *

A Stranger walked through Danville. It was his first time there. He came as an observer. He watched as children played, making their toys for the day. But this time, there would be something different; a darker place to play, more dangerous toys to build.

In a yard, an Inventor built his toys. He built with his friends. A Bully. A Nerd. A Girl. And even, another Inventor; A Brother. All of them had parts to play, large and small. Especially the Girl, and the Inventors, both of them.

In another part of the yard, the Girl talked to an Inventor. She wished only for him to notice her, having no way of knowing just what it would take for this wish to come true. How each of their paths intertwined with another, darker, one.

Across the city, a Scientist and an Agent did battle, once again. The parts they had to play were perhaps the most, and least important. Without them, none of it would be possible. But ultimately, they would have no more power over the outcome, than the Stranger himself.

And finally, a Teenager stood and watched, waiting for her mother. She had seen all of the Inventor's toys, and felt half-mad because of it. She wished only for other's to see what she saw. She could not know that soon, even She would not see the Inventor's, or their toys. She did not realize that soon, she would seek to save, rather than to destroy them.

The Stranger saw all of this, and knew that none of them were prepared for what was to come. It would change the Game. Forever.

* * *

The Stranger came once again to Gotham. This time, he came as a harbinger.

He came to give what little warning he was allowed, to the Bat. The Stranger found the Bat in his cave.

"Batman. We meet again, though I wish it could be for happier a cause."

The Batman turned to face the Stranger. "Phantom Stranger. To what do I owe the honor?"

"You may dispense with the pleasantries Batman. My time here is brief, and I have important things to tell."

"What is it this time? An alternate world where the heroes are villains? Information on an old foe you want me to track down?"

"I'm afraid it is nothing so simple Batman. I am not able to go into much detail, but I come with a warning."

The Batman regarded the Stranger, expressionless. Phantom Stranger had helped in the past, to an extent. But his arrival always seemed to herald some kind of struggle; He never seemed to have good news. Whether or not the eventual outcome was good, which it nearly always was, it always took going through Hell and back to reach it.

"What is then?"

"Two worlds are about to meet, for the first time. A boy's soul hangs in the balance, as yours once did. You will be pivotal in deciding which way the battle goes. Regrettably, your greatest foes will be perhaps, even more decisive. Ultimately, the boy will have nothing to rely on but himself, and his friends. You will be unable to help him, except by helping his friends to do so. The battle will be dark, and hard. Evil and Madness will rise, stronger than ever. You must do what you can to stop their advance."

"Is that all?" asked Batman, incredulously. Of all of the things the Phantom Stranger could have said, he would never have expected this.

"I understand your bewilderment. This will not be an easy time, for any of you. Regrettably, I cannot tell you more. I am, as always, merely an observer; a Stranger in this game. But I can give you one piece of advice. A warning: Do not be too quick to mistrust your foes. In this coming battle, you may find allies in the most unlikely of places."

With that, the Stranger vanished, leaving Batman to ponder what he had been told.

Suddenly, he saw a warning appear on his computer screen: A breakout from Arkham. And out of all of the lunatics it could have been, it had to be the Clown Prince himself, The Joker. Between that, The Phantom Stranger's warning, and Quinzel still on the loose since she escaped last month, things were not exactly looking up.

"Alfred," he said, into a speaker, "would you have my dinner brought down here? It looks like it's going to be a one of those nights."

* * *

**Well, there you go! I hope this isn't too weird for anyone so far. Trust me, all of the chapters won't be this cryptic. This one was just from the point of view of the Phantom Stranger, so it had to seem a tad mysterious. **

**Well, I hope I left everyone in suspense. Don't worry, the Phineas and Ferb gang will be in the next chapter.**

**So, please review! **

**(And as I said earlier, update times could get a tad, shall we say, **_**spotty**_**, but I should be able to get at least the next chapter out pretty soon!)**

**Keep Smiling!**

**-AceOfKnaves**


	2. First Day at Camp

**I'm back everybody! Did'ja miss me?**

**I know, I know. I'm sorry I kept you all waiting so long. As I said before, busy lifestyle. Anyways, here's Chapter One. Enjoy.**

**Oh yes, and just so I don't get sued:**

**I don't own **_**Phineas and Ferb**_**, or **_**Batman**_**. They, and all associated characters, belong to Disney, and to DC Comics, respectively.**

* * *

"Welcome to Camp Hatgom, new campers and councilors!"

The cheerful voice of the Camp Director resonated over the loud speakers to the group of children and teenagers carrying their supplies off the bus.

Among this crowd was a small group of five children, and two teenage girls. It was an odd looking group, if you thought about it. One of the boys had red hair, another had green hair. One was Indian, and the fourth was muscle-bound, with a crew cut. The fifth child was a cute little girl, with black hair and a pink bow. The first of the two teenagers, who had orange hair and a long neck, started talking to her friend, who had distinctively Asian facial features.

"Oh, my gosh, Stacy! I can't believe we managed to get jobs for the next two weeks as councilors at the same camp that Jeremy works at!" exclaimed Candace Flynn, as she lugged the chest containing her supplies off the bus.

"_And_, Coltrane. He got a job here too," replied Stacy, as always a bit exasperated, but still amused, by her best friend.

"Yeah, yeah, and Coltrane too!" Candace replied. "I'm just so excited! In fact, there's only one thing that's worrying me right now-"

"Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!"

"And _that_ was it…" Candace sighed.

She walked over to her brothers, who were excitedly talking with their friends. Well, Phineas was anyways. Ferb was just standing there, as always.

"…And then, if we line the mirrors up just right, we should be able to-" Phineas was halfway through his speech when Candace interrupted him.

"Phineas, we're at _summer camp_! Can't you even stop making crazy inventions here? There's so much else to do! Can't you at least go for two weeks without driving me crazy with your crazy creations?"

"But Candace, that's just the point! There _is _so much else to do!" Phineas said. "There's so much to do here at camp, and so many campers trying to do it, that Ferb and I were thinking that there had to be a way to figure out when was the best time to go to each part of camp, and not have to deal with huge crowds. Say, for example, you wanted to go swimming, but you weren't sure if-"

Once again, Phineas was cut off by Candace.

"So let me guess: You're going to install spy cameras all over the camp, with a real-time feed to your wrist watch, or something crazy like that?"

"No, we were planning to-" Phineas tried to reply, before Candace jumped in.

"Look Phineas, I don't care what you were planning. Stacy and I are councilors here, and we're putting our foot down."

"We are?" chimed in Stacy, before being elbowed by Candace. "Ow! Uh, I mean, Yeah! We are!"

"So," Candace continued, "As long as we're at camp, I don't want you guys building any of your huge, electronic gizmos. Or any _small_ electronic gizmos! In fact, just don't build anything electronic, ok?"

"Ok!" said Phineas. "We weren't planning to anyways. Isabella's trying to get her "non-electronic technology" patch. Man, they make a patch for everything!"

"They sure do!" exclaimed Isabella. "In fact," she said, looking at Phineas, "there's even a 'first kiss' patch."

Phineas looked right back at her for a second, almost as if he were thinking about something.

"Cool!" he exclaimed. "I wonder when you'll get that one."

Somehow, Phineas managed to miss the fact that as soon as he'd said that, Isabella's eye began twitching, as if she was trying not to have an outburst.

_How did he not get THAT hint?! _Isabella thought, with barely contained frustration.

Choosing to ignore the unfolding drama, Candace spoke up again.

"Anyways, I'm glad you agreed Phineas. Now maybe we can all just enjoy the natural joy of camp, without any annoying electronic interrupt- OOOH! I got a text from Jeremy! I gotta text him back!"

She started giggling as she turned away, face glued to her phone.

Phineas looked up at Stacy. "She means well. Maybe you should get her chest. She seems to have left it behind."

"I suppose I should," replied Stacy, as she walked over to the chest, and started to drag it, as well as her own, over to the councilor's cabin she'd be sharing with Candace.

"So, as I was saying," Phineas resumed, going into his speech again "If we position mirrors at key points in the camp, and align them _just right_, so that we can bounce the reflections back to one central wall of mirrors, we should be able to get a real-time reflection of every point of interest in camp, right outside our cabin!"

"Bah! It can't be done Dinner Bell!" exclaimed Buford.

Next to him, Baljeet rolled his eyes. "Buford, I think that it's been established this summer that Phineas and Ferb can do _anything_!"

"Oh yeah?" Buford retorted, "Well it's definitely been established that there are twenty-two different ways to hang a nerd from a flag pole, and I've only tried seventeen!"

At this, Baljeet started chuckling nervously, and slowly backed away from Buford.

"What do you mean 'It can't be done'?", asked Phineas.

"There's so many things that could go wrong! If even one of the mirrors gets misaligned, or if something gets in front of one of 'em, like you know, a bird, or a squirrel, or a bug, or if one of 'em gets smeared, or if the sun causes a glare on _any _of 'em. If _any_ of those things happens, the whole image will be messed up! That's not even considering the odds of finding a clear shot from mirror to mirror across this entire camp! _Plus_, there's the fact that the reflected image will get smaller each time we reflect it off of a new mirror!" Buford replied, surprising all of them.

"Wow…" said Phineas, "I don't think I've ever heard Buford go into that much detail about the technical side of, well, _anything_. Have you guys?"

Isabella just shook her head, and responded "Nope, never.", while Ferb actually said "It _does_ seem a tad out of character for him…"

"Actually," started Baljeet, "There was one time when he…" When Buford simply growled, and pointed to the flag pole, shutting him up instantly.

"You could be right Buford," Phineas said, "But we'll never know if we don't try! Besides, as far as defying the irrefutable laws of nature, flying in the face of all things logical, and succeeding despite incredible odds against it, this project should actually be much simpler than most of the other things we've done this summer!"

"All right," Buford relented. "But if it don't work, I'm using the mirrors to make the sun fry 'Jeet here!"

"Oh, that won't be necessary!" Baljeet exclaimed. "Phineas and Ferb can pull this off." He looked at Phineas nervously. "You _can_ pull this off, right?"

"Of course he can!" Isabella said. "Phineas can do anything! …Oh, and Ferb too."

Normally, Ferb might have been offended, but he understood Isabella's reason for the slip-up.

"Thanks Isabella!" Phineas said to her, then turned to face Baljeet. "Don't worry, I'm sure that we can pull this off! I'm as sure of it, as I am sure that we brought Perry with us to cam-" Phineas suddenly looked round in confusion. "Hey, where's Perry?

* * *

* Doo-Be- Doo-Be-Doo-Ba, Doo-Be- Doo-Be-Doo-Ba*

Perry the Platypus, still in mindless pet mode, crawled up to a latrine off the side of a trail. He crawled through a conveniently placed C.A.T. door. He disappeared inside, and after a moment, a "FLUSHHHH" noise could be heard. The door swung open, and Perry the Platypus was gone.

"Good Morning Agent P!" Major Monogram greeted him, as the Agent fell into his chair in the underground secret agent base. "We've been monitoring Doofenshmirtz's activity over the last several days, and to be honest, WE'RE PANICKING!" Behind the Major, Carl the Intern ran across the screen, screaming like a frightened child. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEE!"

Monogram looked at him for a moment, then turned back to Perry, and said, "Actually, that about sums it up. We've discovered that Doctor Doofenshmirtz, has somehow recreated his research on inter-dimensional travel!" At this, even the normally stoic Agent P gained an expression of shock. "If Doofenshmirtz reopens a portal to the Second Dimension, he could re-learn you true identity, putting not only you, but your host family, in grave danger. But, you probably already figured this out for yourself, so there's no point in wasting any more time. Get out there and stop Doofenshmirtz! QUICKLY!"

Agent P saluted, before back flipping into his hover-car, and taking off.

On the screen, Carl was still running about in girlish terror, when the Major stopped him. "Carl, I've just thought of something. What will happen if someone other than Agent P finds the lair entrance, and thinks it's an actual latrine?"

Carl stopped for a moment. "I… I don't think that would be good…"

Above them, they heard the sound of the latrine's door opening, and someone walking in.

"Oh no…" said Monogram.

"Looks like it was the wrong week to send all the janitors on extended leave, huh Sir?"

"Can it Carl, and go back to panicking."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the councilor's cabin of her particular campsite, Candace was sprawled out on the top bunk, dreamily texting Jeremy. Just then, Stacy came in, dragging her, and Candace's, trunks.

Candace looked up, "Hey Stace, where you been?"

Stacy dragged the trunks inside the cabin before responding. "I've been dragging our trunks here from the bus. You took off so fast, you forgot yours."

"Oh, oops." Candace replied. "I guess I just got distracted when Jeremy texted me. Thanks for bringing my trunk up for me."

"No problem," said Stacy, a bit pooped from dragging both trunks.

"Oh, by the way," continued Candace, "Jeremy told me that later this week, there's going to be a ball for the camp councilors, and he said that he and Coltrane wanted to ask us!"

"That's great!" squealed Stacy, before her and Candace both broke into a high pitched scream of delight.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-wait a minute Stacy." Said Candace, stopping, and sniffing the air in mid-scream. *Sniff* *Sniff* "I _smell _something… It's… It's… _Phineas and Ferb_!"

"Oh boy…" sighed Stacy. "Here we go again…"

Candace zipped to the cabin window, to look out at the campsite. There was the roofed pavilion over the picnic tables for eating lunch, or playing cards. There was the flag pole flying the American flag, and below it, a pair of Baljeet's underpants at half mast. There was the fire ring, and some pieces of fire wood in it. There was the cabin across from the councilor's cabin, for the kids to sleep in. There was the wooden wall at the center of the campsite, that Ferb was covering with mirrors. There was the outhouse. "Wait, Ferb covering a wall with mirrors?!" Candace exclaimed, after doing a double take. "Oh, he is _so_ BUSTED!"

"Um, Candace," Stacy interrupted, "Busted for what? None of the camp rules say we can't set up mirrors, and he's not making one of their inventions."

"But-" Candace started.  
"_And_," Stacy continued, cutting her off. "He's not doing anything electronic. So why not just relax, and go back to freaking out about the dance?"

"I suppose you're right Stacy," sighed Candace. "So," she said, perking up, "Back to freaking out!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-"

Phineas looked up from his work, and almost fell out of the tree he was attaching a mirror to.

"Oh, what is that noise?" He asked, pained by it.

Baljeet's voice crackled over the walky-talky on Phineas' belt. "I don't know, but if it gets any higher in frequency, it could easily shatter the mirrors!"

"No, the mirrors will be fine." Phineas reassured him. "I had Buford spray them with his 'non-shatter' spray before we started putting them up."

"You know, if we Van Stromms weren't prepared for every eventuality, you wouldn't have had any 'non-shatter' spray. What then?" Buford cut in over the walky-talky.

"I guess we'd have needed to get more mirrors." Phineas said, nonchalantly. "Hey Isabella," he said into his walky-talky. "How's it going at your end of things?"

At the other side of the camp, Isabella had angled the mirror she was working on so that it gave her a perfect, real-time image of Phineas to gaze at while she worked.

"*sigh* Everything is just _perfect…_" she said dreamily.

"Great!" Phineas said, before looking through a pair of binoculars to see Ferb. "Hey bro, how are things looking?" he asked over the walky-talky.

*bing* Ferb shot him a thumbs-up.

"Alright, according to Ferb, everything is looking good, so let's just put the finishing touches on these mirrors, and get back to the campsite to see how it worked."

"Roger!" came Buford and Baljeet's voices over the walky-talky.

"Um, Isabella," Phineas said, "one of your mirrors still isn't lined up properly. Isabella?"

"What? Oh, heh-heh, right. The mirror. There, how's that?" Isabella replied, rather sheepishly as she lined up her mirror.

_I have to stop zoning out like that!_ She thought. _Oh, I couldn't help it. He's just so cute when he's inventing. If only he'd notice me for once. I'd give anything for him to notice me…_

"Alrighty then!" Phineas voice exclaimed. "That's the last mirror lined up. Come on gang, let's head back to camp!"

* * *

*DOOFENSHMIRTZ EVIL INCORPORATED*

Agent P. leaped from his hover car as it passed over the penthouse-headquarters of his nemesis. He landed perfectly on balcony, in prime martial arts, but-kicking position. But nothing happened. No trap. No maniacal laughter. No "Ah, Perry the Platypus…" Nothing.

Suspicious, Perry walked off the balcony into Doofenshmirtz's lab. He looked around, and noticed a remote control on a table, at the center of the otherwise empty floor. Next to the remote was a note that read "For Perry". Agent P walked over, picked up the remote, and pressed "on". Suddenly, out of the back of the remote, a green ray blasted Perry. But nothing seemed to happen. That is, until he opened his hand to drop the remote, and realized that he was moving in slow-motion!

"Ah, Perry the Platypus! How unpredictable for you to show up. And by 'unpredictable', of course I mean COMPLETELY PREDICTABLE!"

Perry slowly turned his head, and saw his nemesis, Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, looking down at him gleefully from the giant screen on the wall.

"Believe it or not Perry the Platypus, I'm not actually here right now! I recorded this yesterday, and left the remote for you to find, right after you blew up my LAST Inator! But enough about the past. Let's talk about now! You see Perry the Platypus, I have discovered a way to travel between dimensions! There is one _tiny_ design flaw though… I've been having some trouble making it actually, you know,work… I think it has something to do with the wiring, but whatever, I'll figure it out! Actually, that's why I had to zap you with the remote. It was the only way I could think to keep you from catching up to me before I was finished."

Perry started to reach for remote to try and zap himself with the "reverse" button, and get back to normal speed, but in slow motion he was unable to reach it before Doof interrupted him.

"Oh, and don't go getting any bright ideas about using the 'reverse' button on the remote! You see, for the second time in my life, I'm actually going to get to use one of my own self-destruct buttons! Well, it's not actually a button. Either way, I programmed the remote to self-destruct right about… NOW!"

Perry squeezed his eyes shut, and tried to pull away from the remote before the blast, but before he could— nothing.

After Doof had finished his insane laughter for when he _thought_ the remote was going to explode, and Perry had had a chance to lean away, the remote finally exploded. The doctor never was very good at timing.

"There we go, now you know what it's like to have something explode in your face!" Continued Doof, unable to know that the blast had barely affected Perry.

"So, assuming you're still in one piece, let me explain my evil plan to you! You see Perry the Platypus, once my machine is running, I will be able to open up a portal to _any one_ of literally _hundreds_ of alternate dimensions! In fact, it stands to reason that there's one out there where I actually beat you, and I am ruler of the Tri-State Area. But, I'll have to check that out later. My plan is to use my Inator to take over _this _Tri-State Area! You see, tomorrow morning my brother _Roger_, will be having an outdoor luncheon with the other elected officials of the Tri-State Area. Just as my brother gets up to give one of his insipid speeches, I'll fly over them with my Inator mounted to my hover-skiff, set it to random mode, and zap them all into some unknown alternate dimension! Even _I _won't know where they went! And then, when Roger and all of the other officials are gone, _then_ I will… go home and order a pizza. But the _next_ day, I will unveil my next creation, the Inter-Dimensional-Tracer!...Inator… It will pick up the leftover energy from the portal, and tell me which dimension they all went to. Then, I'll hold them all ransom, and refuse to bring them back, until the people make me the complete and total ruler, of the _entire_, TRI-STATE AREA!

Pretty neat, huh? Oh, and don't bother coming to fight me Perry the Platypus. By the time you see this, I'll be in Danville Park, but the slow-motion from the beam won't wear off until tomorrow. Just in time for you to come down here and witness my Tri-State Takeover! It's gonna be GREAT! Well, see you then!"

The screen went black.

Perry sighed, and slowly reached over and pushed the button on his wrist to call his hover cab, then turned around to begin the long, slow, walk back to the balcony.

* * *

Back at the camp, it was getting late. Normally it only took the gang one day to build and use their inventions, but the combination of doing everything manually, and not having shown up at the camp until noon, had caused them to just finish the preliminary test before evening announcements and Taps came on over the loud speakers.

As the kids finished getting into their pajamas, the announcements concluded.

"Finally, all new and returning camp councilors, come and see me up at the Director's Lodge tomorrow morning at eight o'clock sharp for your brief orientation. Do not be late."

As Taps began, Candace turned to Stacy and asked her, "What do you think Director Engarst will be like?"

"I don't know," admitted Stacy. "But Coltrane said he's a nice enough guy."

"Alright," said Candace. "I guess there's nothing to worry about. Night!"

"Goodnight," said Stacy, before reaching over and clicking off the electric lantern on the wall next to her bed.

Candace rolled over, snuggled the Ducky MoMo plushy she'd smuggled into camp, and drifted off into dreams of Jeremy, Busting, and Talking Zebras.

Meanwhile, over in the kid's cabin, everyone was just about ready to go to sleep.

Phineas and Ferb had already modified the bunk beds into crank and gear, non-electric Ferris-Beds. Tonight, Phineas was on the top bunk, and Ferb on the bottom. Isabella, who had two bunks to herself, had chosen to sleep on the top bunk, directly across from Phineas. Buford had claimed the top bunk for himself "indefinitely", forcing Baljeet to sleep below him. This made Baljeet nervous, as he wasn't entirely sure the wooden frame would support Buford and keep him from falling and crushing Baljeet in his sleep.

"Well," said Phineas, as Taps finished off, "The mirrors all lined up perfectly, and the pulley system we set up to re-aim them at different points in the camp seems to be working. Tomorrow morning we can go out, and see what it can really do!'

Ferb gave him a thumbs up, before sliding into his bunk, and pulling up the covers.

"I still don't get how the reflection doesn't shrink each time you reflect it off of another mirror." commented Buford.

"Buford, just accept it already!" said Baljeet, from the bunk below him. "We're doing the impossible. That's the norm for us now. Go to sleep."

"Fine," replied Buford, rolling over, and causing his bunk to sag slightly. "But you're getting noogied in the morning." With that, the bully and the nerd went to sleep.

"Once we test the invention to see if it works, I'll officially have earned my 'non-electronic technology' patch!" Isabella said to Phineas, the only other person in the cabin who was still awake. "Thanks so much for helping! You're the best!"

"Thanks Isabella!" he replied. "But hey, you're the one that came up with the cool idea for doing things non-electrically! It was actually a lot of fun! Good Night!" And with that, the redhead inventor rolled over to sleep.

"Sweet dreams Phineas." Isabella said quietly, before clicking off the lantern.

_He thinks my idea was cool AND fun!_ Isabella thought. _Maybe I AM making some progress. In fact… why not? Tomorrow, I'm going to try and find some time to spend alone with him, and see if I can figure out if he feels anything towards me. I can do this!_

And with that happy thought, Isabella drifted off into happy dreams of PhineasLand.

Just before he fell asleep, Phineas thought to himself, _Man, what would I do without my friends. Especially Ferb and Isabella. They always make everything so much fun! This has been a great first day at camp, and camp hasn't even officially begun yet! Tomorrow is going to be GREAT…_

* * *

**Oh Phineas, you're so right. Tomorrow is when all the FUN begins!**

**Well there's Chapter One for you. I know nothing much happened, but hey, that's beginnings for you! I hope you're all enjoying this, but you can tell me yourself in the review box below! (No pressure!)**

**Here's a little challenge for you: Let's see if anyone can figure out how I came up with the names for the summer camp, and the camp director. ****(Hint: It has to do with this being a cross-over)**

**As always, I'm open to constructive criticism. Tips, critiques, opinions, threats against my personal safety, whatever floats your boat.**

**Keep your eyes open for the next chapter. As I said above, that's when things will really start to get FUN!**

**Keep Smiling!**

**-AceOfKnaves**


	3. Parallel Worlds

**Well, it's finally here! Chapter Two. After, how long has it been? A month? Ah well, that's how it goes.**

**By the way, this one's a bit longer than usual, but trust me, for this chapter it was unavoidable. That's part of the reason I took so long updating.  
Most chapters probably won't be this long. Or maybe they will. Oh, I don't know, just read the chapter already!**

**I don't own**_**Phineas and Ferb**_**, or**_**Batman**_**. They, and all associated characters, belong to Disney, and to DC Comics, respectively.**

…**Obviously.**

* * *

"_CHHHH_- Repeat: The Joker has firebombed Gotham Fire Department, and is on the move. The Batman is in pursuit. All available officers-"

"AAAAAAAAAAA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Peal after peal of hysterical laughter pierced the night sky. Its source was revealed, as the Crazy Crime Clown, The Joker, sped around a turn in the road, swerving his purple and green car back and forth as he raced away from the pursuing Batmobile.

"Oooh, it's nights like these that make me feel GLAD TO BE ALIVE!" Joker exclaimed, "Not like those poor fellas back at the fire department. YEESH! Note to self: Burning firemen don't smell very good. Next time bring nose-plugs. HA!" The lunatic started giggling at his own sick joke, until he noticed that Batman was gaining on him.

"Uh, oh…" he said, "sigh… no matter how hard I try, I just can't outmatch all of his wonderful toys… maybe I'll have better luck losing him on foot. But where could I- BINGO! Densely populated shopping mall at twelve o'clock!"

With that, Joker reached down, and pulled out a machine-gun. Laughing insanely, he floored the gas, and proceeded to fire randomly into the mall's glass doors. People screamed in terror, and ran, trying desperately to get out of the mad man's way. With a loud crash, Joker rammed his car into the mall's entry way, effectively wrecking it. Unfazed, he leaped from the smoking wreck, and dashed off laughing into the mall, coat tails flying behind him.

The Batmobile pulled up in the alleyway next to the mall. Batman leaped from the cockpit, and pulled out a remote from his utility-belt. With a push of a button, protective black shields popped out of the sides and back of the car, as well as from the wheels, completely covering it in a protective layer. Once he saw that the Batmobile was safe, he turned, and ran after the Joker, entering the mall from a service door.

* * *

Above the mall, watching the whole thing from a rooftop, was none other than Harley Quinn.

Sighing, she commented to herself "That's too bad. I liked to shop at that mall... Oh well. Maybe the two of 'em will blow it up and keep the cops busy."

With that, she back-flipped off the roof onto a nearby window ledge.

"Well, at least this'll keep B-man and my Pudd- Joker, out of my hair for a while."

Harley sighed. _I have to stop slipping up like that._ She thought. _It's over. I dumped him _months_ ago! Hell, even when we tried to get back together, he almost killed me! This time, I'm moving on for good! I've been doing fine on my own. Heck, aside from that little stint at Arkham last month, I haven't had any trouble at all. So why do I keep coming back to him?_

Harley decided she'd have to figure it out later. At the moment, she had some… "shopping" to do downtown.

* * *

"HELP!"

"Try catching _that_ one, Batsy!" Joker shouted as he ran for an exit.

Batman knew that if Joker made it out the door, he'd disappear, and it would take even more of the night to find him. But the acid he'd sprayed had melted the support ropes suspending a large wooden sign over the first floor of the mall, and it was about to crush a woman and her child.

Launching a baterang into a nearby column, Batman swung on the attached rope and, quicker than seemed possible, grabbed the woman and her baby and swept them out of harm's way. Just in the nick of time too, because just after they were clear, the sign crashed into the exact spot they'd been standing and splintered apart.

"Thank you!", exclaimed the woman, before turning to comfort her crying child.

Batman looked back up to the second floor of the mall, and saw that the exit doors were still swinging, meaning the Joker had escaped into the night. Sighing, he launched another baterang, and launched himself back up onto the second floor. Walking out the doors, he looked around, before bateranging onto a rooftop where he'd be able to follow Joker more easily.

_Hopefully I can find him before he hurts anyone else._ Batman thought, as he swung off in pursuit.

* * *

Meanwhile, a purple-clad figure ran giggling through an alley way.

_Well, it's only a matter of time before Bat-Brain finds me, so I may as well have a little fun._ He thought._ Now where to go, where to go… OOP! I know! Downtown's shopping district! I haven't been there in AGES! OOOH, I hope they still have my favorite ice-cream place!_

And at that, the Clown Prince of Crime turned onto another alleyway, and ran, laughing, off towards downtown.

* * *

"Good morning campers! Up and at 'em! You don't want to sleep through your first full day at camp, do you?" The cheerful voice of Director Engarst, combined with the blaring notes of Revile that had played over the loud speakers immediately before, had everyone in the camp awake, and ready to enjoy the beautiful morning.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

A pained, Indian-accented shriek chose that moment to pierce the air.

"Buford! I was already awake! Why did you think that was necessary?" demanded a perturbed Baljeet.

"I told you last night you was gonna get noogied in the morning." The bully replied. "I figured I'd get it out of the way first thing."

"Well, I suppose that means I no longer have to worry about it this morning." Sighed Baljeet.

"Nope!" agreed Buford. "You just have to worry about me running ya up the flag pole!"

"Oh, how… nice for me." Baljeet replied nervously.

"Good morning Phineas!" Isabella said cheerfully, as she got out of her bunk. "What'cha do'in… up and dressed already?"

"Well," Phineas replied, walking in the cabin door with Ferb, "You know me. Always up before the alarm! Ferb and I got up just before Revile started, and went to get changed."

"Oh. Um, how did you know when Revile was going to play?" asked Isabella.

Phineas thought for a minute. "I… I'm not sure. I just kind of woke up."

Ferb shrugged.

"Well," said Baljeet, "I suppose the rest of us should go and get dressed so we can get to the mess hall for breakfast. Assuming that Buford has left me any clean underpants."

"Don't worry. You've got a few." replied the bully.

* * *

"*yawn* Good morning Jeremy!"

"Candace."

"Did you sleep well?"

"_Candace."_

"What? Breakfast in bed? OOOH, I would _love _that!"

"_CANDACE!"_

"AHH! What? What happened?" asked Candace Flynn, shocked at suddenly waking up.

"You realize that Jeremy isn't here, right?" asked Stacy.

"*sigh* Yes. Yes I do." Replied Candace dejectedly. "Why'd you have to go and wake me up? I was having the most wonderful dream. Jeremy and I were-"

"Yes, yes, I'm sure it was great." Stacy interrupted. "But right now, we need to get up and get dressed, or we'll be late for breakfast."

"Alright." said Candace.

Once all of the kids had gotten dressed, they headed off to the mess hall to find a table. Of course, Candace made sure they got one right next to the one where Jeremy's group was sitting. Oh, and Coltrane too, of course.

"Hey Jeremy!" Candace said dreamily.

"Oh, hey Candace." Replied the blonde teen, "It's so cool that you and Stacy got jobs here for the rest of the month!"

"Hey Stacy." Jeremy's dreadlocked friend said.

"Oh, hey Coltrane! It's great to see you!" replied Stacy.

"So, you girls excited about the councilor's dance at the end of the week?" Jeremy asked.

In response, Candace and Stacy let loose a barely suppressed squeal.

At this, Ferb looked over at Jeremy, "Jeremy, please. If you make them shriek in the mess hall, it will give half the camp indigestion."

"Oooh. Right. Sorry 'bout that." Jeremy replied. "Well, breakfast seems to be served, so I guess we should go get it." Jeremy looked around. "Hey, where's Perry?"

* * *

*Doo…

Bee…

Doo…

Bee…

Doo…

Bah…

Doo…

Bee…

Doo…

Bee…

Doo…

Bah*

Perry the Platypus, having barely made it back to camp last night in time for the usual "Oh, there you are Perry!", now struggled to move stealthily into his hidden hover-car. This was incredibly more difficult than usual, however, because of the lingering effects of the slow-motion-inator ray from yesterday's fiasco. He didn't know when Dr. D.'s weapon would wear off, other than at some point this morning, but Agent P couldn't wait. After taking several minutes getting the door open, getting into the hover-car, and lifting the joystick up for takeoff, the platypus was finally airborne. _*whew*_ he thought, as he was able to move at a decent speed again. Of course, he was still in slow motion, so once he got out of the hover-car, movement would once again be laborious at best. Agent P. could only hope the Inator wore off before he had to fight Doofenshmirtz.

* * *

"Well that was delicious." said Phineas, as everyone walked out of the mess hall.

"Yes. Yes it was." agreed Isabella, "So now what should we do?"

"Well," Phineas said, "That's what our reflection wall is for. Let's head back to the campsite, and see what's open!"

The kids raced back to the site. Phineas and Isabella were neck in neck, with Ferb close behind them. Baljeet was about to pass Ferb, and make a bid for first, when Buford wedgied him to a stop from behind. Coming to a sudden stop, Baljeet got tangled up in Buford's feet, tripping him, and effectively ruining either of their chances of getting back first.

Phineas and Isabella were still neck in neck as they covered the final few yards to the campsite. Laughing, they both ran up to the back of the wall of mirrors, and tagged it at almost exactly the same time.

"Wow!" Phineas gasped, trying to catch his breath from the race and all of the giggling. "That was fun! And a photo-finish! Ferb," he said, turning to his brother who had just walked up, "who do you think won?"

Ferb looked at them, thinking, then swiveled his hand up and down. It was anyone's guess.

"Well, I guess we'll just say that Isabella won then." Phineas replied.

"Thanks Phineas!" Isabella said, "You did really good too. You're in great shape!"

Phineas was about to respond, when Buford ran up, carrying Baljeet under his arm, the nerd's still stretched out underpants trailing behind them.

"Alright, enough mush!" Buford said, dropping Baljeet. "Let's see what this so-called 'reflection-wall' can really do!"

"Alright." replied Phineas, "Ferb! Fire it up!"

Ferb turned a series of turn cranks, and pull cords on the side of the wall, each attached to some part of the intricate, cross camp, mirror system.

"Now let's see…" Phineas said, as the mirrors all over camp began line up. "There's no free slots left at the Water Front, and there's only three targets left at the Archery Range. OOH! There's one boat left at the docks! Oh, but it's a kayak. Only one of us would fit."

"What about the nature and environmental center?" asked Baljeet.

"Well," replied Phineas "There's a class about to start on environmental conservation,"

"Did you say class?" asked the nerd, "I am sold!"

"Oh, but it's full up." Phineas said.

"Awww…" Baljeet sighed.

"Sorry about that bud." Phineas kept looking at the wall, as Ferb kept adjusting the mirrors.

"Well, the Water Front Observation Tower is open." he continued, "Oh, but it only has two telescopes."

"I have an idea!" Isabella spoke up. "What if three people went to the Archery Range." As she said this, she looked pointedly at Buford, Baljeet, and Ferb. "And then the _other two_" she said, looking right at Phineas. "Could go to the Observation Tower, and look out over the lake together." Isabella even went so far as to bat her eyes a couple of times as she finished.

"Well," Phineas replied, thinking it over, "We could do that…"

Isabella's face lit up.

"Except" he continued, "who would be in which group?"

And her face fell again, as she tried not to smack herself in the head. Or Phineas for that matter.

"I'll go to the archery range." Buford said eagerly.

"Wait," Baljeet spoke up, "You want to let _HIM_ have a bow and arrow?!"

"Wait, guys!" Phineas said, "There's no need to split up! The Craft Center has plenty of room! We can all go there!"

_Why did I think that would work?_ Isabella thought. _Oh well. Craft center it is. Maybe I can make a valentine for him to COMPLETELY MISS._

* * *

*Doofenshmirtz Jet-Skiff Hovering Over Danville-Park-And-The-Mayor's-Luncheon!*

"Yes Roger. Yes!" Gloated the evil scientist, "Sit there and eat your tuna sandwich. Soon, you will know the true wrath of Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, when I finally take over the TRI-STATE AREA!

…Right after Perry the Platypus arrives."

Agent P. actually was already there, circling in his hover-car high above Doof's Jet-Skiff. Agent P. knew that his nemesis would never launch an evil scheme without him. Even though the odds for success would be greatly improved if he did. Agent P. was just waiting for the slow-motion effect to wear off before getting involved. Just then, a tingling sensation spread across the monotreme's body. As soon as the tingling stopped, Agent P. realized that he was back to normal speed. Springing into action, he sent his hover-car into a nose dive, and prepared to leap onto Doofenshmirtz's skiff.

"Oh come on, where is he?" Doof wondered out loud, checking his watch. "The Slow-Motion-Inator should have worn off… actually, it should just be wearing off now. Which means that he's probably about to- OOOFFF!" Perry somersaulted directly into the doctor's face, fist first.

"Perry the Platypus! I was just thinking it was about time you showed up. And as long as you're here…"

Doofenshmirtz quickly pressed a button on the skiff's control panel. Two poles sprung up on either side of Perry, and shot out ropes that wrapped around his wrists, and pulled him up, suspending him in mid air.

"…You may as well _hang _around!" continued the scientist, chuckling at his horrific pun. "So, you've shown up just in time to witness my Tri-State Takeover!" he said, in a sing-song voice of joy. "And judging by your total lack of burns, broken bones, and bruises, I'm going to assume the exploding remote _didn't_ hurt you. Typical. A well, live and learn I guess. And now, BEHOLD! The Random-Dimension-Inator! I finally figured out how to make it work. Would you believe, I actually had to remove the self-destruct button?! I mean, only the MOST IMPORTANT PART!"

Perry rolled his eyes at the doctor's cluelessness.

"But, anyways, despite that loss, the Inator is finally ready. And just in time too! Because in just a little bit, the elected officials of the Tri State Area will finish their lunches, and my _brother_ will give his miserable excuse for a speech. Then, I'll blast them all!"

Perry couldn't help but wonder why Doof didn't just blast them all now, but decided it was best not to point it out.

"You know Perry the Platypus, this whole scheme has been giving me the weirdest sense of déjà-vu. I mean it's odd. The Random-Dimension-Inator… The lack of the self-destruct button… I don't know, I feel like I've done this before. Except with more people… Like, little, neon-haired people… freaky.

Perry sighed in relief. If Doof had figured out why he had that déjà-vu feeling… Perry shuddered at the thought.

"Ah whatever. I brought lunch, you want some?"

Agent P. thought about it. Taking food from his nemesis. Not exactly gaining the upper hand. But, lunch is lunch, so he nodded. "Grr-rrr-rrr-rrr-rrr."

"Great!" replied Doofenshmirtz. "We might have to modify your trap a little though… Oooh! I know!" Doofenshmirtz walked over, and untied Perry's right arm. He then took the rope, and tied it around the platypus's right leg, suspending him on his back.

"There we go!" Doof said, "Here, have a sandwich."

Perry took the sandwich, silently wondering how the Doctor could be dumb enough to untie one of his arms. But, he decided to eat lunch before escaping. It wasn't as though Doof was going to do anything for a while, and besides, he was starving. Perry hadn't gotten much eaten at his last few meals, due to having to chew in slow-motion.

* * *

_BRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG GGGGGG!_

Alarms blared, as a woman in a red and black jester suite sprinted from a jewelry store.

"Well," Harley Quinn commented, "I did tell that dame at the counter I'd blow her head off if she triggered the _silent_ alarm… So, I guess she gets a free pass for having a sense of humor!"

Giggling, Harley sprinted down the street.

"Well, either way, I got the _cutest _little necklace!" she said, admiring it.

The necklace had a white chain, and the pendant was a ruby heart, rimmed in a black stone.

"And it matches my wardrobe!" Quinn exclaimed. "Now I wonder which shop to hit next."

Suddenly, Harley looked up. "Wait. Is that an ice-cream truck jingle? At this hour of night?" She wondered out loud. "I wonder what mook thinks he's gonna sell ice-cream in the middle of the nigh-HEY!"

Harley leaped to the side of the road, as the ice-cream truck barreled past, nearly running her down.

"Hey ya dumb klutz!" she yelled after it, "Why don't 'cha watch where you're goin?"

Harley got up, and brushed herself off. _I wonder who that was._ She thought. _Ah well, probably no one important. I've had enough shopping for one night. Better hit the roof tops, kick back and watch the coppers try to figure out where I went, and then think about heading home._

And with that, Harley Quinn somersaulted through the air onto a fire escape, and scampered up to the roof.

* * *

"HEEEEE-Hee-Hee-Hee-Hee-Hee-Heeeeeeeee!" The "mook" driving the ice-cream truck, was none other than the Harlequin of Hate, Joker.

"I wonder who that dumb broad I almost flattened was." He mused to himself, "It was really close too! *sigh* If I don't improve my aim, I'll never hit anyone! HA!"

As he careened haphazardly through the shopping district, swerving to try and hit every pedestrian he saw, Joker started singing along to the "pop goes the weasel" jingle playing from the truck.

"Round and round the mulberry bush, the monkey chased the Batman! The monkey thought 'twas all a _joke_, POP! Goes the Batman! HEE-HEE!"  
Joker swerved off the road, and actually began to drive down the sidewalk, sending people leaping for safety.

"Some acid in the Ice-Cream Man's face, so I could steal his tru-uck, now he on the ground in pain, screaming 'What the – Oh NO!"

Joker stopped in mid song, and slammed on the gas, jumping the curb back onto the road in desperation to get away. Because when he looked in the rear-view mirror, he saw Batman hot in pursuit. In the Batwing.

As the Batman's jet silently swooped down in pursuit of the Joker, Harley Quinn looked down on the whole thing from the roof of a nearby apartment building.  
"Oooh, this out'ta be good!" she said. "Too bad I don't have any popcorn!"

* * *

"Hey Phineas, what do you think?" Isabella asked, holding up her craft project.

Her craft was a red wooden band in the shape of a heart. At the center, suspended by crisscrossing leather cords, was an orange wooden triangle. In the exact shape of Phineas' head.

"Whoa…" Phineas responded, "That looks really cool Isabella! It's really creative! Where'd you get the idea?"

"It just… came to me." Isabella forced out, holding back the urge to smash it over Phineas' head.

"Ferb and I decided to do self portraits." Phineas continued. "Here, take a look!"

Phineas and Ferb held up their paintings. Ferb's was in a classical Greek style, complete with laurel wreath and toga. Phineas' was more "avant garde", using bright primary colors, and geometric shapes. Which oddly enough, didn't change how he looked very much.

"Wow, those are really good guys!" Isabella responded. "Hey, what did Baljeet and Buford do?" She looked over at the duo. "Oh… never mind."

Baljeet was attempting sketch out a cross section of a nitrous oxide compound, while Buford was attempting to paste everything that wasn't nailed down, to Baljeet's head.

As Phineas and Ferb went back to touching up their paintings, Isabella got an idea.

"Hey Phineas," she said, "I bet the view from the Observation Tower would make a great painting! You want to go down and see?"

"Sure, I suppose. Ferb and I just finished our paintings." replied Phineas. "Hey Ferb, you want to come down to the Tower with us and paint the view?"

Ferb was about to respond, when he noticed that Isabella was staring daggers at him.

Ferb shook his head, picked up his paintbrush, and started painting a new self portrait, this time, in Roman Classical style.

"Alright, suite yourself Bro." Phineas said.

Phineas turned to Isabella. "Hey, I wonder if Baljeet and Buford want to come." Phineas turned to ask them, as Isabella turned her death stare to him.

"Hey, Baljeet, you guys want to-"

"AAAAAAH! Buford, do not paste the construction paper to my EYES!"

"Yeah… never mind." Phineas decided, turning to Isabella. "Well, I guess it's just us then."

"YES!" Exclaimed Isabella. "Um… I mean. Cool. Let's go."

Isabella and Phineas walked out of the Craft Center together, while Ferb went over to try and separate Baljeet from the assorted art supplies.

* * *

Back at Danville Park, a Doofenshmirtz and Perry had just finished lunch.

"Well that was nice, don't you think Perry the Platypus?" Doof asked. "And it looks like we finished just in time to! Roger's about to give his little speech! Time to fire up the Random-Dimension-Inator, and take over the TRI-STATE-AREA!"

Doofenshmirtz rushed over to the control panel of his Skiff.

"O.K., it's charging, charging, calibrating the scope, adjusting the angle to get them all, ok, still charging. Man this thing uses up a lot of energy!"

Just then, he felt a tug at the bottom of his lab coat. Doofenshmirtz turned to see what it was, and saw,

"Perry the Platypus! How did you get free? Well, I mean, I did untie one of your arms, and – OOOF!"

Agent P., not wanting to wait for the Inator to fire up, had leapt into the air, and punched Doofenshmirtz in the face.

"AAAAH!" Doof cried, stumbling back against the Inator.

"That wasn't very nice Perry the Platypus. And after I gave you lunch! But no matter! The Random-Dimension-Inator is charged! And now to fire it, and rid myself of Roger forever!"

As the doctor pointed the Inator, and prepared to fire, Agent P. leaped through the air, and kicked Doofenshmirtz's hand away from the fire button. And right into a different button. The Inator started to rattle and hiss, pointing up, down, sideways, changing direction randomly and rapidly.

"Oh, now look what you've done!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed. "You made me push the 'Fire Willy-Nilly' button."

The machine whined, and started to glow green at the tip.

"…And, now it's locked in and preparing to fire repeatedly. Great."

The Random-Dimension-Inator started to fire in every direction, as Doofenshmirtz screamed, and ducked for cover with Perry.

Most of the rays flew off harmlessly into the sky, but one hit a tree, causing it to instantly disappear, transported to an unknown dimension. The next three rays all fired off in roughly the same direction, getting absorbed into a satellite dish in space, which started spinning.

And finally, the Inator aimed directly across the town, straight at the heart of Camp Hatgom. It fired off a ray, directly into the camp. The ray headed straight for Phineas and Ferb's campsite. Where it hit the wall of mirrors, and reflected straight back where it had come from. Right into Doofenshmirtz's jet-skiff.

"Well… _this_ ought to be fun." Doofenshmirtz said, resigned to the fact that he had failed, once again.

The ray hit the jet-skiff, which proceeded to disappear, taking the Random-Dimension-Inator with it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Doofenshmirtz screamed, as he plummeted towards the earth. "HELP ME PERRY THE PLATYPUS! HELP ME – OOOF!"

*AGENT P.!*

Perry had deployed his hang-glider, swept under the doctor, broken his fall. And possibly some of his bones. Agent P. swooped down to the ground, dumped Doofenshmirtz, and rocketed off.

Doofenshmirtz, defeated again, jumped to his feet screaming "CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS! …although it was nice of you to save me. SO THANK YOU FOR SAVING ME PERRY THE PLATYPUS! …And, he's gone. And I'm in the middle of the park. With no ride. Nice..."

* * *

Back at the campsite, Candace and Stacy got back from talking with Jeremy and Coltrane.

"Oh, my gosh, Stacy. I can't wait for the councilor's dance this weekend!" said Candace.

"I know, right!" Agreed Stacy. "It's going to be great. Hey, where are the kids?"

"Um… I'm not sure…" Candace replied. "They said they didn't know where they were going to go, and WHAT IS THAT?!"

Candace had just seen the Reflecting Wall, which was still aimed at the Craft Center, giving a real time view.

"It looks like a wall of mirrors." Stacy said.

"It looks," Candace interjected, "like something Phineas and Ferb built! But like you said yesterday, I can't really bust them for it… drat."

"On the other hand, now we have an idea of where they went." said Stacy.

"To get more mirrors?" asked Candace.

"_No_, to the Craft Center!" Stacy replied.

"Oh, right." said Candace. "I knew that. Let's go there and see what they're up to."

When the girls got to the craft center, Ferb was in the process of unsticking Buford, who had spilled the paste on his arms, from Baljeet.

"Um… Do I even want to know what happened here?" Candace asked.

"Well you see-" started Baljeet.

"Brain-Boy here was-" interrupted Buford.

Ferb raised a finger, as if about to say something.

"Never mind!" decided Candace. "Ferb, where's Phineas and Isabella?"

"They went off to the Waterfront Observation Tower." Ferb replied.

"Well, then that's where we're going." Candace said. "It's our jobs to keep an eye on you guys, so you don't get into trouble. Come on Stacey. Come on twerps! You can get un-pasted on the way!"

And so they set off for the Observation Tower.

* * *

At the Tower, Phineas was happily painting away, while Isabella was trying to bring up a difficult topic.

"So, Phineas," she started, "I have a hypothetical question to ask you."

"Ok, shoot." Phineas replied, still focusing on his painting.

"So, suppose, there was a girl, and she was friends with a boy, but she wanted to be more than friends,"

"Best friends?" Phineas asked.

"No, more than that." Isabella said. "Look, the point is, let's say this girl really likes this boy. As in _likes_ him. And she comes over every day to hang out with him. And she's dropped a whole bunch of hints." Isabella continued, getting a bit bolder, "Like she might have even dropped some today. But the boy just never notices."

"Wait, wait, wait." Phineas said, with a thoughtful look on his face, as though he were figuring something out. "This girl and this boy… are they… someone we know?"

"OOOOH! How are you THIS oblivious?!" Isabella exclaimed, then noticed that Phineas was looking at her funny. "I said that out loud, didn't I?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. Yes you did." replied Phineas. "What do you mean, I'm 'oblivious'?"

"Um… well, what I _meant_ was… that is, I–"

Isabella was saved, when Candace and the gang walked up.

"Phineas! Isabella! Are you two up there?" Candace shouted up.

"Yeah, I was painting a picture, and Isabella was asking hypothetical questions. Why?" Phineas replied.

"Because, as councilors, Stacey and I need to know where you guys are at all times." Said Candace.

"Oh. Sorry Sis. It's just that this morning, _we_ didn't know where we were going to go today."

At that moment, the satellite pointed down at earth, and sprayed out three green lasers. They rocketed towards Camp Hatgom. In the campsite, a squirrel climbed up onto the turn crank on the Wall of Mirrors, causing it to turn, and re-aiming the mirrors at the Observation Tower. The three lasers hit at three different angles, all bouncing off the mirrors scattered around camp in a slightly different path, but still all ultimately heading towards the Observation Tower.

At the Tower, Phineas and Isabella had come down, and joined the rest of the group.

"Well from now on," Candace said, in mid-lecture, "I want you guys to tell Stacey or me where you're heading _before_ you head there. Got it?"  
"Sure thing Canda-aaaah!" Phineas started to reply, before being cut off by a laser striking him in the back. In seconds, the red-head had disappeared.

"Phineas!" cried Isabella. "What happene-aaaaah!"

The second laser hit Isabella, disappearing her in seconds.

"Ok, what is going on here?" Candace asked, "Where did they go?"

Ferb raised a finger to reply, before being struck by a laser, and disappearing without a sound.

Candace looked at the other people standing there.

"Ok, I'm not the only one who just saw that, right?" she asked.

* * *

Back in Gotham's shopping district, Joker was getting very confused as he raced away in his ice-cream truck.

"Either I'm crazy, or that tree just _appeared_ in the middle of the road out of nowhere!" He said. "And I don't even _know_ what that metal thing that appeared in front Bat-Brain's Jet-Plane was. Ah well, don't shoot a gift horse in the mouth. Or however that saying goes…"

Meanwhile, Batman, having been able to restabilize the Batwing after hitting whatever that skiff thing was, resumed the chase.

Up on the rooftop, Harley Quinn was watching the whole chase, and laughing.

Suddenly, out of thin air, three glowing green beams appeared. One fired into the ice-cream truck, another onto the roof, and the third, directly into the Batwing.

* * *

"What the-?" Batman exclaimed, as a small boy with green hair appeared in the passenger's seat next to him. _No time to figure this out now._ Batman thought. _The Joker's getting away._

* * *

"AAAA-IIIIII-EEEEEEE!" Screamed a pink clad little girl, as she tumbled out of the sky onto the roof of an apartment building.

"Holy!" Exclaimed Harley Quinn. "It's raining little girls out here."

She walked up to the girl, and noticed that she was bleeding slightly from her forehead.

"Uh-oh. Looks like you bumped your head." commented Harley.

_Well, it's not my problem._ She thought, as she started to turn away. _But I can't just _leave _her! OOOOOH! Why do I have to be such a softie?_

"*sigh*, I suppose I'll have to bring you back to the hide-out and fix ya up." She said, resigned. "Come, on we'll take my scooter. It looks like it's starting to rain out here."

Harley lifted the half-conscious girl onto her bike, strapped her in, and drove off.

* * *

In the Joker's ice-cream truck, suddenly a neon-red haired boy appeared.

"What in the Sam Hill?" exclaimed Joker.

"What happened?" asked the kid, looking at the floor, as if woozy. Considering the Joker's driving, that was unsurprising.

"Huh." Joker mused. "I always wanted a side-kick like Bats'es. This could be the start of a beautiful… is there a more abusive term for friendship?

HAAAAA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

**So there ya have it!**

**I told you things would start to get fun in this chapter. And they're just going to keep getting better.**

**Oh no, Phineas stuck with the Joker! Isabella passed out! What's going to happen?! (As if I didn't know.) **

**Well, that's what's known as suspense. It keeps you wanting to kill me when I don't update quickly.**

**Reviews and critiques are welcome as always.**

**Keep Smiling!**

**-AceOfKnaves**


	4. New Friends

**Hey-O! **

**I'm back everybody! I know I know, I kept you waiting. Sorry 'bout that. But hey, I'm here now!**

**Any-Who, here's chapter 3! Hope you enjoy it!**

**I don't own _Phineas and Ferb_, or _Batman_. They, and all associated characters, belong to Disney, and to DC Comics, respectively.**

* * *

"Ok, I'm not the only one who just saw that, right?"

"No, I think that we all saw Phineas, Isabella, and Ferb disappear into thin air…" replied Baljeet.

"Ok, but where did they go?" asked Stacy, bewildered. "They were here one second, and the next they were just gone!"

"I don't know," Candace replied. "Maybe they disappeared like their inventions always do."

"What?"Stacy asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we were technically going to 'bust' them for running off… and _we're_ the people in charge, the 'moms' if you will…" Candace continued, a hint of worry creeping into her voice.

"Candace," Stacy began, "that doesn't make any-"

"AND, just as I started to 'bust' them, they disappeared!" Candace exclaimed with a look of horror. "That means… _I made my brothers disappear!_"

"And Isabella too." Buford reminded her.

"_What have I done_?!" Candace moaned, being her usual, excessively dramatic, self.

"Oh come on Candace, it's not your fault" Stacy consoled her. "I'm sure they're fine. They've gotten themselves in and out of plenty of trouble before! Besides, how far could they _possibly _be?"

* * *

"Uhhgggg…. Where… where am I?" Phineas asked, groggily trying to get his bearings. His ears were ringing, and he couldn't see straight. It might have been the shock of whatever that ray that hit him did, or could be motion sickness. Or both.

"In a van. With your friendly Uncle J." A voice replied.

Phineas wasn't sure if it was a friendly voice or not. Its tone didn't sound natural. Like it wasn't sure if it wanted to be a friendly little school-girl, overflowing with happiness, or murderous demon, dripping with sarcasm and hate.

"Where… who did you say you were?" He asked, as his vision started to clear.

"Uh, uh, uh." The voice replied. "I already told you once, and you still haven't introduced yourself. That's _very _rude you know. And we can't have that."

"Introduce myself?" Phineas asked, his head spinning. For some reason, it took tremendous effort just to think. "Oh, my name… Phineas." He said, as his eyes cleared completely. "My name is Phinea-"

Phineas' voice trailed off, as he finally saw who he was talking with.

The man was dressed in a formal suite, but instead of black, it was a garish purple, with a bright orange vest underneath, and a huge neon green bow tie.

And that wasn't the strangest part. His hair was bright green, combed back into points at the back of his head.

_The same color as Ferb…_ Phineas thought, absent mindedly. _Funny, I thought he was the only one with hair like that._

But the really shocking part was the man's face. It was pale. No, pale wasn't even close. It was _white_. White like chalk, and with sunken, crazed eyes. Eyes that seemed to laugh and burn. Shattered eyes that seemed to look right into your soul and happily say "I will _hurt _you."

And right in the center of this face, was his mouth. Ruby red lips, twisted up into a hideously large grin, wreathing teeth that were even whiter than his face. The grin of a sadist. His entire face seemed to convey hate. It should have been a visage from a nightmare.

And yet it wasn't. Because when Phineas looked at this man, and looked at his entire face, his suit, the way he held himself, Phineas wanted to smile. Because this man looked so exactly like a clown. In fact, that's what he had to be. A clown. He looked like his only possible reason for existing was to make people laugh. His eyes glinted with humor. His grin seemed playful. Everything about this man looked like he just wanted the world to smile.

"Phineas, eh?" The clown replied. "Not a bad name… Mine's _Joker_."

"Joker?" Phineas asked. "Are you a clown?"

"I suppose you could say that." Joker replied, grinning.

"You did a great job with your make-up" said Phineas.

"Oh, it's not make-up Phin-boy. It's PERMA-CLOWN! HAHA-HAHA!"

Phineas wasn't sure what he meant, and just stared.

"*sigh* Nobody ever gets that joke… So, Phineas, where you from, how'd you get here, and what's the difference between a puppy and a water balloon?" Joker asked, swerving the van around a curve at a nauseating speed.

"A puppy and what?" Phineas asked. He was still trying to figure out what was going on, and the constant turning and swerving of the van wasn't helping his head. "Um, I'm from Danville, and I don't really know how I got here. There was a green ray and…"

"Hmm, never heard of anywhere called 'Danville'…" Joker mused. "And you said a green ray?" he asked, turning to face Phineas. "Funny, I just assumed that was another hallucination! HAHAHAHA!"

"Where exactly did you say I was?" Phineas asked.

"Why, you really don't know?" Joker asked in mock surprise. "You're in Gotham City! _My _town. If anyone gives you any trouble 'round these parts, you just tell 'em you're with The Clown Prince! That's me."

"Tell them I'm with the Clown Prince…" Phineas repeated. "Got it. Thanks a lot, Joker! You seem like a really nice guy—LOOK OUT!"

Phineas' voice turned into a scream of terror as he looked up out the windshield of the van.

Joker finally looked up.

"Oh, who's going to get flattened this time—AAAAAAHHHHH!"

The clown's question turned into a panicked shriek, as he realized that he'd taken his eyes off the road too long, and was about to crash into a building. The Gotham City Police Department to be specific.

With a horrific crash, the van hurtled into the steps of the G.C.P.D. building, catapulting Joker out through the windshield, and slamming Phineas' head into the dashboard.

"Uuuuhhhgg….." Phineas moaned, as darkness and unconsciousness crept over him.

"Funny…" Joker managed to wheeze out, grinning as always. The police rushed towards his bleeding and battered form lying sprawled on the steps. "I… …thought my… …heh… …horoscope was just… …ha… …talking… …metaphorically… heh… heh… hehhhhh…"

* * *

Overhead, Batman looked down at the smoking wreck of Joker's stolen van. He saw the police rush the scene, and decided they could take it from here. There was something… _else_ he had to deal with right now.

* * *

Ferb looked up, and shook his head, trying to clear the ringing in his ears. He couldn't see straight, but he could tell he was in a vehicle of some kind, moving very fast. It reminded him of how it felt to ride Meep's supped up alien space ship. And there was someone, or some_thing_ in the vehicle with him. He couldn't make out what it was, but it looked like a vampire. Some kind of man, dressed as a giant bat. He had a cape, and a mask with ears, and everything he wore was black. There was a symbol on his chest: a bat with its wings spread.

Ferb started to open his mouth to speak, when the man in the bat suit beat him to it.

"Who are you, and how did you get here?" he asked. His voice was deep and grim, all seriousness and business. Ferb could relate to that. He blinked a few times, trying to clear his vision. His head was still spinning a little.

"I asked who you were." The man said.

"Ferb." The British boy replied.

"Ferb." The man said. "I've heard of stranger names. How did you get here?"

Ferb shrugged.

"You don't know?" the man asked.

Ferb shook his head.

"Do you even know where 'here' is?"

Ferb shook his head.

"You don't talk much, do you?"

Ferb shook his head. "I'm more of a man of action."

"Well, we have that in common." The man replied. "Whoever you are, I'm going to land the jet, you're going to tell me how you got in it, and then you're going to get back to your home."

Ferb started to say something, when a red warning light flashed on the jet's dashboard.

"Whatever that thing was that hit me right before you appeared must have done more damage than I thought." The man said, reaching to push a button. "Alfred, the Batwing's damaged. I'm making an emergency landing in downtown Gotham."

The radio responded with nothing but static.

"Alfred, can you hear me? Alfred?" the man said urgently into the radio. "The radio's out too. Terrific."

Ferb looked out the window as the jet came to a landing on top of a building. His head had finally stopped spinning.

"Get out." The man said.

The cockpit of the jet opened, and the man leaped from it.

Ferb simply climbed out.

"Hmm." The man said, as he looked at the battered front of the black jet. "The damage looks worse than I thought. Now then," He said, turning to face Ferb "Just tell me where you live, and how you got into my jet, and I'll take you home."

But Ferb wasn't standing there anymore. He had already whipped out some tools from his pockets, and set to work giving the jet a quick repair job.

"How?" the man asked, as Ferb finished up the repairs, and was polishing the shine back onto the front of the jet in a matter of minutes.

*bing* Ferb gave the man a thumbs up to show that he was finished.

"I'm impressed." The man said.

"I don't mean to be rude," Ferb said, making the rare decision to speak up, "But who exactly are you?"

"You new to Gotham, aren't you?" The man said, looking at him.

Ferb nodded.

"I'm The Batman. This is my city. I protect it."

Ferb looked at him, impressed.

"Where did you say you were from?" Batman asked Ferb.

Ferb reached into his pocket, and pulled out a playing card sized piece of paper, which he proceeded to unfold into a full sized map of the United States. He laid the map on the ground, and pointed to Danville.

"Strange." Batman said. "I've never heard of 'Danville.' Something about this map doesn't look right…"

He studied the map some more, then snapped his fingers.

"This map doesn't have Gotham on it anywhere. Or Metropolis." He exclaimed. "Gotham should be right here." He said, pointing to an island marked "New York." "Metropolis should be over here." He said, pointing. He scanned the rest of the map. "BludHaven. Star City. Jump City. _None_ of them are on this map."

He looked up at Ferb, who just shrugged.

_Two worlds are about to meet, for the first time. A boy's soul hangs in the balance, as yours once did._

The Phantom Stranger's message echoed in Batman's ears, and sudden realization kicked in. The green ray, the boy, the strange map. This "Ferb" was the boy Phantom Stranger had been talking about.

"Ferb," Batman said. "I have reason to believe you're from another dimension. A… _friend_ told me you would be arriving. There's a very good chance one or more of the villains I fight will try to hurt you. So until we can figure out how to get you home, you'll be staying with me."

Ferb thought for a moment.

_He's rather direct, isn't he? Well, I suppose that isn't entirely bad. Besides, where else could I go? If this really is another dimension, I can't just walk home. And it would be cool to stay with an actual superhero._

Ferb looked up. "Ok."

"Good." Batman replied. "Get in."

They both turned, and climbed into the cockpit of the Batwing.

"Who knows?" Batman continued, "Your technical skills could come in handy."

At that, Ferb pulled out another paper, and unfolded it into a set of blueprints.

Batman looked at them.

"A super-suit." He said. "Impressive design." He looked at the title. "'The Beak.' Nice name. These blueprints say this suit is designed for two people."

Ferb pointed to the modification specs he had made when he'd taken the suit out on his own earlier that summer.

"I see. Let me guess: you want to build this, and help out as a side-kick?"

Ferb nodded. It seemed like a fun idea to him. But it didn't quite feel the same without his brother's exclamation of "Ferb! I know what we're gonna do today!"

"Hmmm." Batman mused. "When we get back to the Cave, we'll see how you can hold up. But no grantees."

Ferb nodded.

"Good." Batman said, as the Batwing took off, and jetted across Gotham City towards the Bat Cave.

* * *

"La ta tee. La ta tee-tee-tee. Tra-la-la-la-laa…"

A high-pitched voice was singing happily to itself.

"ohhhh…"

Isabella groaned, as her eyes slowly opened. Her head was pounding, and she felt something wrapped around it. She was lying in some kind of bed. When she looked, everything she saw was pink. _Everything._ Pink, and hearts, and shiny jewelry lying about everywhere.

"OOOH good! You're awake!" the voice happily exclaimed, as its owner, a young woman in a jester's outfit, rushed over.

"For a while there ya had me worried!"

The woman's voice was childish, innocent in a way. It sounded very happy, as if everything on Earth made her want to giggle. It sort of sounded squeaky, like a young girl's squeal. And she had a slight Brooklyn accent.

"You took a nasty fall there, kiddo!" The woman said, leaning over Isabella's bed.

Isabella looked at the woman. Her costume was skin tight latex, divided into a two-by-two red and black checker pattern, with little diamond shapes on the sleeves and legs. She had one of those funny jester hats, with the pom-poms on the ends. Hers was half red and half black. Then Isabella looked at her face. Her face was covered in white clown makeup, and she had on a little black mask around her eyes. Isabella couldn't help but notice that this woman's eyes were the same color blue as hers were.

"Who are you?" Isabella asked.

"Name's Harley Quinn!" The woman replied, "But please, call me Harley, everyone does."

"It's nice to meet you Harley." Isabella replied. "My name's Isabella."

"Isabella, huh?" Harley said. "Mind if I call you Izzie?"

Isabella giggled.

"Not at all." She said. "I kind of like the sound of it."

"Great!" Harley exclaimed.

"Um," Isabella said, looking around the pink room. "Where are we, and how did I get here?"

"Huh? Oh, right, you were out cold." Replied Harley. "Well, after that green ray what-cha-ma-call-it zapped you into the sky, you fell onto the roof next to me. So I picked you up, and brought you back home to patch ya up. You had a pretty nasty cut on your head there."

Isabella reached up to touch her bandaged head, and winced when she did.

"Where exactly is 'home'?" she asked.

"Oh, just an old abandoned flower and chocolate boutique I found." Answered Harley. "I had to do some remodeling. What do ya think?"

"It looks pretty." Isabella told her, then groaned when she tried to move her head.

"Oooh, that sounds like it hurts." Harley said sympathetically. "Here, drink this, it will get rid of the pain, and help you regain your strength."

She handed Isabella a tall cup of some kind of colorful drink.

Isabella took a sip. The drink tasted sweet at first, but had an odd after taste.

"Well, either that or it will stop you heart…" Harley continued.

"WHAT?!" Isabella cried, spitting out what was in her mouth.

"Kidding, kidding!" Harley reassured her. "The stuff's fine, I made it myself. Well, I got the recipe from my friend Ivy, but I still made it myself."

"Ivy?" Isabella asked, going back to her drink.

"Yeah, she's my best friend!" Harley replied enthusiastically. "Course, she's in Arkham right now, but I've been planning to visit. Hey, maybe I could take you to meet her after you get better!"

"I, I guess." Isabella said.

The drink was removing the pain in her head, and she started to think about what was going on. She remembered being hit by a green ray, the one Harley mentioned, and then it was dark, she was falling, screaming, pain. And then she was here. But there was something else…

"Phineas!" Isabella exclaimed, startling Harley. "Harley, when I appeared last night, were there any other green rays?"

"Hmmmm…." Harley thought about it. "Yeah, there were a couple other rays. It was like a light show."

"Did you see them zap anyone else?" Isabella asked.

"Nope, sorry." Harley told her. "I was mostly focused on you. Why, who's this 'Phineas' you seem so worried about?"

"He's a good friend of mine." Isabella explained. "He got hit by ray and disappeared back at the camp, right before I did."

"Well, if he landed downtown, he can't get far in the rain tonight. We can look for him tomorrow."

"But he could be all alone out there!" Isabella said, starting to get worked up. "We have to go look for him tonight! He could have gotten hurt, like I did! Or he could be lost, or cold, or-"

"Izzie, Izzie, slow down!" Harley interjected. "You need your rest. You're in no condition to head out, and Ivy's juice only works if you stay relaxed."

Isabella sighed in defeat.

"But you could go look for him." She suggested.

"I can't head back out tonight as long as the Bat's on patrol." Harley replied.

"The Bat?" Isabella asked nervously.

"Yeah, Batman." Harley said. "He's kinda cute, but no sense of humor, and he plays way to rough. To be honest, he's pretty creepy. And he's been after me all month, always spoiling my fun."

"That sounds awful." Isabella said.

"Yeah, I suppose." Said Harley. "But, he keeps things interesting, and he's helpful from time to time. Here," she said, plopping down on a cushy pink sofa. "Let's watch some T.V."

"Alright…" Isabella said, still wishing she could go find Phineas.

*click* Harley turned on the television, and a news station came on.

"In other news, the Crazy Crime Clown, Joker, was recaptured by police today, after crashing a stolen Ice-Cream van right into the G.C.P.D. building."

"HA!" exclaimed Harley.

"Who's the Joker?" asked Isabella.

The T.V. had a picture of him, and he looked like a clown. But the crimes the newswoman was attributing to him certainly weren't funny.

"Oh, he's an old boy— …pal, of mine." Harley said, suddenly sounding dejected. "Here, let's change this to some cartoons,"

"Wait." Isabella said. The woman on the news was saying something that had caught her attention.

"-a young boy found unconscious in the Joker's van, with his hair dyed like a clown. When the boy came to, he claimed that he was 'Friends with the Clown Prince', and asked whether the Joker was alright. The boy also claimed to be from the town of 'Danville', although as far as can be determined, no such town exists. The Joker confirmed that the boy was with him voluntarily, describing him as a "new friend." The boy is currently being held, pending psychological evaluation. Due to the boy's young age, his name and photograph have not been released—"

"Izzie, are you all right?" Harley asked, concerned. "Izzie? Izzie?"

Isabella's ears were ringing. Her heart was pounding, and her head was moving at a mile a minute.

_The boy also claimed to be from the town of 'Danville'._

"Phineas…" Isabella whispered.

It couldn't be.

Could it?

* * *

**Dun, Dun, DUNNNN!**

**Everything's really getting interesting now, isn't it?**

**Oh, and I just want to say, that writing Ferb is a lot harder then you'd think. Trying to get him to express himself without an uncharacteristic amount of talking…yeesh. I just hope I did a good job with it. Seriously though, whoever writes Ferb for the actual show: Give them a raise. Right now. They deserve it.**

**And I almost forgot! Congratulations to L van Am for guessing that the name of Camp "Hatgom" was in fact an anagram for "Gotham"! The director's name should become more obvious later in the story. **

**And the Grand prize for guessing the secret name is… let's see… at my budget, with current expenses… I can afford to give you…**

**An 'Atta Boy. Enjoy it in good health.**

**Reviews, critiques, violent expressions of outrage against me or anything I've written, post 'em in the box below!**

**Keep Smiling!**

**-AceOfKnaves**


	5. The Trial

**HA! I'm back! **

**I'll bet you guys thought this was going to turn into another one of the countless dead fics littering this site. Well, never fear, I may be a slow updater with little to no work ethic, but I'm not one to leave a story unfinished.**

**So here, after what has it been, YEESH! FIVE MONTHS? Well, anyways, after my unexpected little hiatus shall we say, here is chapter four! **

**Enjoy!  
(Oh yes, and I almost forgot: I don't own "Phineas and Ferb" or "Batman" they and all respective characters, names, images, blah, blah, blah, belong to Disney and Warner Brothers.)**

* * *

"_A rather fascinating case will be heard by Judge Vargas later this afternoon in the Solomon Wayne Court-House. Following the arrest of the Crazy Crime Clown, Joker, after he crashed a stolen ice-cream truck into G.C.P.D. H.Q.-_ "

"Lunch for you and our… guest, Master Wayne."

*CLICK*

Alfred walked into the Bat-Cave, looking at the green haired boy who was standing next to Batman.  
"Thank you, Alfred" Said Batman, turning away from the television he had just switched off.

Alfred set down the tray of tea and sandwiches he had brought. "Might I ask, Sir, who _this_ young lad you've picked up is?"

"Alfred, this is Ferb," said Batman, picking up a sandwich. "He'll be staying with us until whatever Phantom Stranger warned me about is over."

Ferb walked over to the tray for lunch, while Alfred glanced at the blueprints that were spread out on a nearby worktable. "I see you're planning to dress your new friend in something other than tights for once. Capitol plan. Is there anything else you'll be needing?"

"No Alfred, that will be all."

"Jolly good sir. Try keeping Ferb in one piece until you get him home." Alfred turned, and began to walk back up the stairs to the Mansion.

"Well, he seemed like a lovely chap." Ferb remarked as he ate his lunch.

Batman allowed himself the faintest of smiles. "Yes. Alfred is one of my closest and dearest friends. I've known him my whole life."

"So," Ferb began, "I still have to find my Brother and our friend, and if all this stuff your Phantom friend told you is true, I might be needing that suit."

Batman sighed. "Let's finish lunch, then we'll see what you can do."

* * *

"Harley! Harley wake up! It's on!"

Harley rolled over on the couch, and brushed her blond hair out of her face. "…Izzy? Whatimesit?" She glanced at the clock next to the couch. "One in afternoon?! Izzy, we were up all night. I'm exhausted." With that, she rolled back over and shut her eyes.

Isabella shook her again. "But Harley, the trial's already started on the T.V."

"Gimme five more minutes…" Harley groaned.

Isabella sighed, and sat down in a pink arm chair. "Fine, if you don't want to see the Joker get sentenced."

"Say what?" Harley sat bolt upright on the couch. "_That_, I've gotta see!"

Isabella just giggled, before turning her attention to the television screen.

* * *

"Order! Order!" Judge Vargas pounded her gavel on the Bench. "Joker, do you have anything to say for yourself before I deliver your sentence?"

The Joker stood up and looked right at the judge. "Oh, just that you look absolutely _lovely_ today Judge! The spitting image of your mother. You know," He grinned "you ought to visit her soon. I'll bet she gets awfully lonely all by herself in Gotham Pines Nursing Home, room 42-C."

Vargas was visibly shocked for a few seconds, before slamming her gavel down even harder than before. "ENOUGH!" She glared daggers at the smirking lunatic. "Having heard all of the evidence of your recent crimes, and in light of the countless other heinous acts you have committed over the years, I rule that you be returned to Arkham Asylum for the remainder of your _treatment_, effective immediately after the adjourning of this Court."

"Ah well," Joker muttered, "Back to my home-away-from-home. I wonder how the guys are doing…"

"Get him out of here." Said Vargas, gesturing towards the doors.

As Joker was escorted out by armed guards and police, Vargas banged her gavel again, although not as violently as before. "This Court will now hear the next case."

The Bailiff stepped towards the news cameras. "Due to the next case involving a minor, who may well be mentally unstable to boot, we have to ask that all news crews and spectators leave the room."

* * *

An announcer's voice came on over the television. _"Well, there you have it folks. The Crime Clown, Joker, will be returned to Arkham once again. Join us later today when we'll learn the Court's ruling on the Joker's new juvenile henchman."_

Harley yawned, and changed the channel to cartoons. "Well, that's that Izzie. Mr. J's going back to the looney bin, and we'll find out what happens to the kid later today."

Isabella looked away from the television. "When do you think the case will be over?"

Harley stretched and got up. "In this town? Probably by tonight. It won't take 'em long to figure out if your friend's a screwball. They've seen enough crazies to know 'em when they see 'em."

"Phineas isn't crazy!" Isabella snapped.

"Hey, hey," Harley put her hands up defensively. "I never said he was. Besides we don't even know for sure if he really is the one in that Court House. So," she said, walking towards her improvised kitchen, "How about some breakfa- er" Harley looked at the clock again. "Brunch. How about some brunch?"

"Ooooh!" Isabella jumped up, momentarily forgetting about Phineas. "I can help! I've got six different kinds of cooking patches!"

Harley smiled as she got out some pans. "Great!"

* * *

"Your honor, permission to treat the witness as hostile?"

"Permission denied."

The prosecution lawyer sighed. "Alright kid, let's go through this again. _Where_ did you say you were from?"

"I already told you that. Danville." Replied the red-head in the witness stand.

"Are you aware that no such town exists in the United States of America?"

"No. No I'm not. If it doesn't exist, then where have I been living all my life?"

"That's what we want to know!" The lawyer rubbed his temples. "We'll move on. How was it that you came to Gotham City again?"

"I was at Summer Camp, and then a green ray came out of the sky, hit me, and the next thing I knew, I was in a van."

"I see. Do you recognize this man?" Phineas was shown a photograph.

"Sure! That's my new friend, Joker. Is he alright? He probably got pretty banged up in that crash…"

"He's fine." The lawyer replied flatly. "Phineas, what do you know about the Joker?"

"That he's a clown. He's kind of funny, in a weird way. Oh, and that this is his town. He said if anyone gave me any trouble I just had to tell them I was his friend."

The lawyer, along with the rest of the room just stared.

"So, now that you know that, can I leave?"

"I… I'm afraid not just yet." The lawyer turned to the Judge. "No further questions Your Honor."

* * *

"Doctor Strange, between the statements recorded upon his being taken into custody, and the statements recently given in this very Court room, what is your professional opinion on Phineas Flynn's psychological state?"

A bald man with a thin grey beard and round reflective eyeglasses leaned towards the microphone, "_Professor_. It's _Professor_ Strange." He spoke with a think Eastern European accent. "Hmmm. Given all of the evidence I have been presented with, I would have to say that our young friend here is suffering from some form of _delusional fixation_. He considers Joker, of all people, to be his friend, and has constructed a fantasy world which he has convinced himself he lived it up until very recently. This is no doubt a-"

"That's not true." Phineas spoke up from his seat. "I'm not delusional, and Danville isn't a 'fantasy world'. That's ridiculous!"

"Order!" Vargas's gavel met the bench once again. "Young man, you are not allowed to speak unless you are on the witness stand, or I specifically ask you to. Those are the rules of this Court. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am." Phineas nodded.

Vargas nodded to Strange. "Please continue Professor."

"Thank you Your Honor, thank you. As I was saying, these delusions are no doubt a coping mechanism, a variation of classical Stockholm syndrome. Based on this, it is safe to assume that he was being held by Joker against his will, and that his particular psychosis developed as a result of the combination of the inherent trauma of the situation, and whatever psychological torture and or programming Joker might have subjected him to. Rather than simply rationalize his captor into a benevolent figure, Phineas seems to have constructed a reality in which the aggression never took place. With the memories of his torment safely replaced with a happy suburban life, he can see Joker as a new friend whom he just met, a guide, if you will, into the dark and unpleasant world that is _reality_. Phineas' fixation on Joker seems to have transformed him from aggressor, to protector and leader, thus making him, at least in the poor boys _mind_, harmless. Of course, this is all merely conjecture. To form a proper psychological profile of the lad, I would have to study him back at the, ahem, Asylum."

"I see. Thank you Doc- I mean, _Professor._ No further questions your honor."

* * *

"Hey Izzie, the T.V. just said they're gonna tell us about the results of the trial in a few minutes, so I thought you might want to…" Harley walked into the room she had let Isabella stay in, and found her lying on the floor, surrounded by a few maps, an encyclopedia, a phonebook, a box of Gotham Scout cookies, and the phone, with its cord trailing all the way back to the receiver on the wall.

"Uh, Izzie, where'd you get all this stuff?" Harley asked, a tad confused.

Isabella didn't even look up from the maps she was comparing. "I found it in a storage cabinet in the back room. The lock had rusted off. The cookies are from your pantry, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." Replied Harley. "So, what have you been up to?"

"I've been trying to figure out where we are compared to Danville. It's not on either of the maps, I can't find it in the encyclopedia, and I can't get through to any of my friends or the camp on the phone. It's like everything just vanished."

Harley walked over to the young girl. "Izzie I'm sure we'll figure out how to get you back home. For now though, why don't you come in the other room and see how the trial went. You don't want to read too much anyways. It's bad for you."

"Are you sure about that?" Isabella asked as she followed Harley into the living room.

"I managed to get through Med School and I only read half the text book. Ooh look, your shows on!"

_"After hearing from several eye witnesses, including the Police who first spoke to the young man when he regained consciousness after last night's crash into G.C.P.D. Headquarters, the defendant himself, and renowned psychologist Professor Hugo Strange, who gave an impromptu psyche evaluation of the boy, the Joker's delusional red haired accomplice is being incarcerated in Arkham Asylum, until such a time as doctors can gain a better understanding of his delusions, and determine that he has been cured. While the Court was unwilling to release the boys name, a Gotham Now reporter was able to snap this picture of the defendant before he was hustled into an Arkham truck._

Isabella drew in a sharp breath as the news showed the picture. It was fuzzy, and badly focused, but it was impossible to mistake that triangular head with the tufts of bright red hair on top.

* * *

_Repairs are currently underway to the G.C.P.D. headquarters, and I believe I can speak for all of us when I say I wish this young man a speedy recovery and release from Arkham. This is Gotham Now, coming to you live._

"Well what do you know about that? Little Phineas is coming to good old Arkham. Well, we'll just have to show him the time of his life, won't we boys?"

The clown in the straightjacket glanced around at his fellow villainous inmates, before chuckling darkly to himself.

* * *

**And there you have it! Another cliff-hanger! I hope you enjoy them, because I absolutely love them! I'm not sure how accurate the Court scene was, considering that all of my knowledge of trials comes from cop shows and being on my school's Mock Trial team. All of the psychological stuff is legit though! **

**Oh, and a shout-out to randomkitty101 for figuring out that the name "Engarst" was an anagram for "Strange". And before I even brought Strange into the story! That deserves ****_two _****Atta-Boys!**

**As always, I welcome constructive criticism.**

**Keep Smiling!**

**-AceOfKnaves**


End file.
